Confusion
by laughter190
Summary: A story where Lan has his twin brother back after several years of seperation. Most of all, his brother's navi is Forte's twin! The characters also travel to Megaman Starforce. Pairings inside. Main: Lan x Maylu MM cross MSF
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lan: Hey what's this fic about?

Maylu: Don't know

Laughter: Can't give the plot line away. Anyway I'm gonna make an appearance in this fic as another mystery character.

Lan: Who is it?

Laughter: Shuttup, now I got to get this story started. See Ya!

"Lan, Lan, wake up!" Megaman shouted once wore from his PET home. "Shut up!" Lan yelled back once again. 'Every morning,' Megaman thought. Quickly, he turned on the volume to the max and

shouted, "LAN WAKE THE HELL UP!!!" Megaman boomed. '1…2…3…' Megaman thought. Bump! "Okay, Okay, I'm up…OMG!!! (A/N I know lame… but work with it!) It's 7:30! Classes start

at the 8:00! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Lan screamed. "I did idiot but you went back to sleep as usual.

One hour later after much screaming and tripping…

"Sorry Ms. Mari!" Lan said as he tripped into the classroom. But it seemed Ms. Mari wasn't paying attention to him. Maylu, thought was. She blushed crimson thinking Lan didn't notice it or at leat that

was what she was thinking... Back to Lan. 'I wonder why? She usually yells at Lan/me…' Lan and Megaman thought.

Suddenly, the door opened again. "Sorry Ms. Mari! I got lost in the school!" yelled a voice behind Lan. Maylu, who was sitting next to Lan looked over as well with the entire class looking in their

direction. A boy entered Lan's vision. He had the same Lan headband and wore an orange vest with the same (A/N Don't know what he wears sorry!) blue shirt and jeans. A.K.A a replica of him…

A minute later... lol

"Ummm...erm...I'll just sit down now," the mystery twin said. "Of course. You are just like Lan but that is just to be expected!" Ms. Mari beamed. "Now class, this new twin student of Lan Hikari

is...Subaru Hikari!" she announced. She soon noticed everyone was still gaping. Subaru was still twitching and fidgeting. Maylu ventured a question,"Is it you Subaru?"

Flashback

Subaru: Catch me if you can!

Lan: Kay' bro!

Maylu: I'll get you both giggle

Dr. Hikari: Don't go to near the cliff!

Lan: Gotcha!

(Subaru dodges)

BOOM

(Gangsters arrive and pull Subaru away)

Subaru: HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME DAMMIT! (A/N Yeah I know they are 5 lol! Oh... the gang's 14 now k'?

Lan/ Maylu: SUBARU!!!

End Flashback

"Bass, why are they staring at me?" Subaru asked the PET at his waist. "BASS?!?!" everyone shouted as their eyed went past the impossible.

Lan: Who the f-

Maylu: No cussing Lan. This is a T fic.

Laughter: YA! Now that is me in the end. In the next chapter I'll put the descriptions k'?

Maylu: You know you still have to make Lan look better right?

Laughter: Ya whatever. Now the characters are Lan, me, Maylu, and Dex.

Maylu: No not Dex! He's going to chase me again…Dammit…

Lan: No cussing!

Laughter: Okay… Let's end it now! See ya next time!

snickers

Laughter: Who the HELL?!


	2. Disclaimer: I'll get descrips next

Disclaimer: All Megaman characters aren't mine but the characters I create. All other characters belong to Capcom or any other area I get the character from. NONE MINE BUT THE ONES I CREATE.


	3. Desrciptions up

In Chapter 4's characters

Lan Hikari

Age: 12

Who he likes: Maylu

Hobbies: Food, Food, Food, and net battling!

Home city: Dentech City

Maylu Sakurai:

Age: 11/12

Who she likes: Lan

Hobbies: Studying and net battling

Home city: Dentech City

Dex ???

Age: 13

Who he likes: Maylu

Hobbies: Bullying and netbattling

Home city: Dentech City

Subaru Hikari

Age: 12

Who he likes???

Hobbies???

Home town/ city???

Chaud Blaze

Age: 13

Who he likes???

Hobbies: Business, arrogance, and net battling. (Mwuhahahahhahahaha!)

Hometown: Dentech City


	4. Chapter 2 in the story

Chapter 2 That's Right!!! Chapter 2!

Lan: Let's hope this is a better chapter than that other one.

Laughter: Hey! It wasn't that bad!

Maylu: Yeah it was! It sucked!

Dex: I agree!

Laughter: Where the hell did you come from!?

Dex: Uh…the bathroom.

(Anime face vault)

Laughter: Never mind… let's just get this show on the road. Also, I'm changing Bass's name to Forte ok?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Forte?!" Lan stuttered. "You know, for a high rated school, the students are low on intelligence," Forte remarked. Subaru nodded earnestly. "Who are you calling stupid?!," Tory (Ahh…Almost forgot him lol! ) yelled. "Weren't you kidnapped?!" Maylu screamed. Suddenly, Subaru burst into laughter. "Wasso funny?!" Dex asked stupidly. "Maylu, brother, (Lan duh!) you got it all wrong," Subaru smirked once Maylu told him of her recollection. "This is what happened," Subaru explained.

Flashback:

Dr. Hikari: Subaru, we're going to take you to Sci-labs ok?

Subaru (Chibi): Ok papa

Lan: See woo later Subaru!

Maylu: See woo!

Subaru: Bwye guys!

Papa takes Subaru the car and to Sci-Labs

End Flashback

"Man, Maylu you got entirely wrong," Lan smirked smugly. "Shut up!" Maylu muttered, blushing furiously and giving Lan an anime bubble bruise. Dex and Subaru sweat dropped. "You two make a good couple," Subaru remarked absent mindedly as he wrote down notes of the class. "What the hell?! Anyway what's with your navi Forte?!" Lan retorted, blushing fiercely with Maylu. Subaru held his PET up and showed a navi that was a twin of the original Forte with Megaman (Think of the Forte when he merges with Megaman in the Japanease movie, the Program of Light and Dark) except he had blue instead of black amour.

In the cyber world…

"Yo," Forte Blue greeted with a dangerous grin. "The name's Megaman, that's Glyde, Gutsman, Roll, and Iceman," Megaman greeted as he pointed to each navi. "Guts see Forte wimp," Gutsman rumbled. "Take that back, I may be a clone (Not really! You'll find out later!) but I can still whip your giant ass," Forte Blue growled. Gutsman chuckled and logged out. "Don't mind him, he's always like that," Roll smirked. "Especially him eh? I'd like to whip him from here to cyber kingdom come," Forte Blue replied. They all said their good byes and logged out to their PET's.

In the real world…

BRIIINNNGGG!!!

The bell rang and the students filed out. "Maylu, can you pwease help me with my homework?" Lan begged with puppy eyes while hugging her. "S-sure," Maylu stuttered, blushing furiously. "Wow, you two do make a good couple," Subaru remarked grinning from ear to ear. "Shut the hell up!" they yelled simultaneously (They do that a lot don't they?). "Nice to be home," Subarau remarked after he raced away from an enraged Maylu and Lan. They had arrived home with the friends calming down. They had got into the doorway when a voice behind them slyly said, "Hi Subaru." Subaru paled as he turned to the voice. "Oh shit!!!" he screamed.

Lan: Ummm…did you make a new friend.

(Laughter muttering)

Maylu: Uhhhh…Laughter?

Mutter, mutter

Lan: Nvm. We'll just have to run the story right Maylu?

(Maylu pales)

Maylu: Oh hell no! Lan in charge of a story! OH SHIT!


End file.
